A Different Sequence of Events Same Ending
by GGFAN6
Summary: What would happen if luke and Lorelai didn't get back together during So Good Talk. takes place during the end of season five with the same events taking place as original except the LL storyline. Review
1. Chapter 1

A Different Sequence of Events Same Ending

What if Luke and Lorelai didn't get back together in So Good Talk? The Season's events are the same except for the Luke and Lorelai story line. Will they end up back together? Starts around How many Kropogs to Cape Cod.

I still care

Luke's Diner (A new guy comes in the diner starts talking to Luke. Let's call him Jake)

Morning

What can I get you?

Coffee black

That all?

Yeah

You new in town?

Yeah I just moved to town about a week ago?

Business or Pleasure?

Business (Lorelai walks by the diner Jake sees her, Luke notices) but maybe pleasure. Who is that?

Lorelai Gilmore (Luke starts getting annoyed)

She married

No (The tension is rising)

She seeing anyone?

Not that I know of

She comes in here often?

She used to but not anymore

Do you know where I can get her number?

NO (Luke gets mad and walks off)

(Jake says to Kirk)

What's his problem?

He used to date her

Really?

Yeah he liked her for years even when he was married and last year they finally ended up together but her parents didn't like him and tried to sabotage the relationship and it worked. He got angry and she tried to explain but he wouldn't let her. Then they broke up and both of them have been themselves. He's bitter and she's depressed. Shame to we all thought they were going to be together forever but now it doesn't even look like they will become friends again.

Has she gone out with anyone since?

Nope

Hmmm

The town square (Jake is walking and bumps into Lorelai. Luke walks by and notices them talking and stops to listen)

Excuse me

Oh no Excuse me I'm so sorry and I wasn't paying attention

No it's my fault; I usually don't bump right into beautiful girls like you

Oh well

I'm Jake Martin

Lorelai Gilmore

Listen I'm new in town and I really need someone to show me around think you could

Oh well I am quite busy

Look here's my card get back to me

Sure

(Jake walks away, Lorelai stands there looking at the card, she's was just about to tear it up when Luke comes over)

Wow nice looking guy you got yourself there

Excuse me

And in record time to I mean he just got to town not even a week ago and you've already snatched him up must be a new record

Were you listening in on my conversation?

Sorry but how could I not It was very obvious especially the way you were throwing yourself at that guy

I bumped into him

Oh yeah likely story

Why do you care?

I don't

You sure seem like you do

Well I don't

Good because it's none of your business

It's not

No your not my boyfriend anymore, were not in a relationship anymore, hell were not even friends anymore, it's mot like you care what the hell happens to me your not there for me anymore

No I guess not

It's none of your business who I date where I date and when I date now if you excuse me I have places to be. It's been a pleasure

Right back at you

(Rory and Logan are having dinner at the grandparents house and Lorelai is gong just like in that episode, This takes place before she goes to the dinner and Mike Armstrong's offer is also still gong on)

The market (Lorelai is looking at the different selections of coffee when Jake comes up behind her. Luke is just around the corner and stops when he sees them talking so Lorelai doesn't see him and again he over hears there conversation)

SO are you a big coffee drinker

Not as much as I used to be

Nice to see you again

Same here

So have you thought about my offer?

Yes I have

And

I'm sorry Jake but I don't think so

Can I ask why?

I just got out of a really serious relationship probably the most serious relationship I have ever had and it ended so badly In the process I hurt so many people he hurt so may people so many people hurt us. I just I'm not ready to even consider dating again I may never be

Wow you must have really felt something for him

I did he was my best friend for eight years before anything happened, We went through so much together and when we finally got together I was so happy the happiest I had ever been in my entire life, I thought he was the one

You must have really loved him

I did, I really did

Do you think you two will ever get back together?

Probably not but I rather be alone then be with anyone else besides him, no offense

None taken

You're a really nice guy Jake but I just can'

I understand

(Jake walks away then turns around)

You should really tell this guy how you feel you never know you may get what you want

Maybe someday

See you around

Bye

(Luke quickly walks away so Lorelai wouldn't see him Lorelai stands there for a second then walk to the diner)

Diner (Luke hears the bell ring and comes in to see Lorelai)

I just wanted you to know that I am not going on a date with Jake

Okay

I haven't gone on a date with anyone since you and I broke up

Same here

I'm sorry for the things I said earlier today

So an I

Well I have to go

See you later

Yeah

Lorelai

Yes

Just so you know I will always care about you and be there for you no matter what

Thank you the same goes both ways

(Lorelai walks out of the diner)

(Dinner at the Gilmore's goes the same as it did in that episode and Lorelai's conversation with Sookie at the end of the episode goes the same also)


	2. Chapter 2

New opportunity

Dragonfly Michel is talking to Lorelai)

Have you thought about Mike Armstrong's offer?

Yes I have

And

And what?

Are you going to take it?

I haven't decided yet

Can I give you my opinion?

Sure

Don't take it

Alright Michel

I mean I understand you aren't exactly happy right now and a new opportunity would be nice for you especially after your whole break up with the diner man but you still have Rory and you have barely had your inn for a year and I just don't' think you should sell it and go work for this Mike Armstrong guy.

Wow Michel that was very nice of you to say

And I don't want to lose my job

Now there's the Michel I know

Diner (Sookie Walks in with Davie and her new baby)

Hi Luke

Hi Sookie What can I get you

A cup of coffee to go

Alright

So how have you been?

Okay considering

She's still not herself you know

Yeah I've heard

Do you talk to her much?

Not really why

Well there's this guy Mike Armstrong and he wants to invest in the inn and give her a job as a traveling consultant for one of his companies

Is she going to take it?

I don't know but she is thinking about it

Any certain way

She says she's not but the way things have been lately I'm not quite sure

What do you mean?

Well Rory is dating this rich snotty kid name Logan and Emily and Richard invited him for dinner so Lorelai went because she wanted to learn more about Logan and now her opinion of him is even lower than before. To top if off Emily treated her like he was the scum of the earth completely ignored her and after Logan and Rory left the three of them got into this heated argument but because Lorelai went to dinner to learn more about Logan she has to go back to Friday night dinners

Wow

That's not all Rory is not herself either?

What do you mean?

She's not the Rory we all used to know she's acting out a little more slowly picking fight completely throwing herself for this guy. Lorelai can barley handle it

I'm sorry to hear that

Yeah I'm afraid if one more thing happens Lorelai will take the job and she'll be leaving Stars Hollow for good

(So we have the whole Friday night dinner thing with the magazine article and Rory's conversation with Michum and then her and Logan stealing the boat the only difference is that Lorelai leaves Friday night dinner and ends up in the town square when Rory calls her with Luke)

Town Square (Lorelai is sitting on a bench with her head in her hands, Luke sees her through the diner window he comes outside)

Are you okay?

(Lorelai looks up and is shocked to see Luke)

Oh yeah I'm fine just a really acqward Friday night dinner

Why

Have you heard about the magazine cover for the inn?

Yeah I heard about it

Have you read it?

No not yet

(Lorelai takes a copy out of the bag)

Here you go, take a few minutes read it and then you'll understand

Alright

(Luke reads it)

Wow

Yep

How did she take it?

Oh she completely freaked out

Did you watch her read it?

No I hid in my dads office and locked the door till she finished

And

She wasn't happy

I can imagine

It's a nice article

Yes it is

You should be proud of yourself I know I am

Thank you

What did Rory think of the article?

She hasn't read it yet

Wasn't she at dinner?

No she never showed up

She didn't

No

(Lorelai's phone rings)

Speak of the devil

Hello

Mom

Yes Rory

Can you come get me?

Where are you?


	3. Chapter 3

A Lifetime of dreams are broken

(Lorelai hangs up her phone)

Oh my god

What? Whats the matter? Is Rory okay?

This is unbelievable I mean just wow I can't believe this is happening?

Lorelai calm down just calm down and tell me whats going on

Rory stole a boat

What

And she's in jail

What?

Oh god I have to go get her oh my god (Lorelai stands up) I can't see straight on my god

Calm down calm down

This is bad oh my god is this bad

It's going to be okay

You know I thought I was bad getting pregnant at sixteen but I never once stole anything or got arrested.

Lorelai

Oh my god this boyfriend of hers man is he trouble getting her arrested and this isn't his first time my god and I was worried when she was with Jess. Jess never got arrested Jess never did half the stuff this guy has. Jess at least wanted to be with just her when they started a relationship.

Lorelai please calm down

I have to go get her

You are in no condition to drive

I have to go get Rory

I'll drive you

(The episode is the same as the season finale Rory is going to; drop out of Yale, Rory moves into the pool house Lorelai is heartbroken, Lorelai doesn't go to the diner though Lorelai is sitting on a bench looking out in the middle of nowhere Luke is walking down the street and sees her sitting alone)

Lorelai?

Rory dropped out of Yale


	4. Chapter 4

There's no Reason to Stay

Lorelai and Rory still aren't talking. Emily and Richard try to get in touch with Lorelai but Lorelai refuses to speak to them. Michel and Sookie are afraid that Lorelai is going to take the job offer that Mike Armstrong has offered her and Luke is afraid that he is going to lose Lorelai forever.

During this episode it shows how Lorelai is miserable because of her situation with Rory and how she is avoiding everyone who is trying to talk to her. I t also show her making a decision about the job offer and how she doesn't think she can stand living in this town after everything she's lost because of the end of her relationship with Luke and Rory and her not speaking

Diner (Luke's back is turned away from the door and he doesn't notice Emily walk in until she speaks)

I need to talk to you

Ms. Gilmore

It's important

I don't know why you would need to talk to me

It's about Lorelai

I see

She won't speak to Richard or myself

I'm sorry to hear that

Rory hasn't spoken to her all week

Well that's a shame

I need your help

What would you need me for?

I don't know if you have heard anything about this job thing that Mike Armstrong has presented her?

I've heard bits and pieces

If she takes this job she will be all over the country. She may never come home and I'm afraid that we will never see or hear from her again

What do you want me to do about it?

I know you love her and I know if you try to get her back she won't take the job offer. The only reason she may take it is because she'll think there's nothing left for her here. That's what she does when she feels like she has nothing left she runs away.

Why are you coming to me, why not Sookie or try to convince Rory to talk to her?

Because I know you won't disappoint her or tell her what she wants to hear you'll be honest with her

If I do this it won't be because of you I'll do this because I want her to stay because I don't want her to leave

I understand

I have to get back to work

Thank you for talking to me

You're welcome

(Emily walks to the door)

Luke

Yes Ms. Gilmore

I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for what I did to your and Lorelai's relationship. I realize how big of a mistake I made and I really wish I didn't make it

Apology excepted

Goodbye Luke

Lorelai's house (Luke knocks on the door, Lorelai answers)

Hi

Hey

What are you doing here?

I wanted to make sure you were okay. I haven't talked to you since the other night after you found out about Rory so I just thought

That was very nice of you Luke comes on in. I have to be some where in a few minutes but

Whats with all the boxes?

Well I'm packing up a few things

Why?

Well I'm moving

You're moving

Yes

When

A couple of weeks

Where

Don't know yet I have a meeting with my new boss and he's going to tell me where he wants me

Why are you going?

Oh I though I already said it um I got a new job

No tell me the real reason

There's nothing left for me here

What

I have nothing keeping me here. This whole town is just a reminder of everything I have lost

Lorelai

I mean before it was just a reminder of the fact that I lost you and that hurt enough but at least I had Rory but now that she has betrayed my trust and doesn't want me around to help her I can't stay here it's just to hard. I mean maybe if things were different maybe if I had a little bit of support I would stay but I don't so

That's not true

Luke Rory is gone and I can't look at my parents, Sookie has her family to worry about and I ruined things with you. I don't even know hoe you can look at me without wanting to scream because it's tearing me up inside to be here with you

Lorelai

Oh look at the time I really have to be going

(Lorelai walks outside, Luke follows her)

I heard everything you said

What are you talking about?

I heard everything that you said to Jake that night at the market

What?

I heard it all and I wanted to tell you but I wanted to wait until everything calmed down and your head was clear and you wouldn't be thinking about a million different things all at once

And now I'm not

But you say your going to leave and I don't' want you to go

As much as I am enjoying this little rant of yours I really have somewhere to be so

Lorelai will you marry me?

What?


	5. Chapter 5

This is the Season Premiere

Lorelai's house (Luke has just asked Lorelai to marry him)

What?

Marry me

Are you kidding me?

No I'm not

Where did this come from?

I love you Lorelai and I am so sorry for the way things between us have ended up but I want to change that. I want you to stay and if asking you to marry me is the way to do that.

Oh so this is a pity proposal

No Lorelai it's not

I have to go

Goodbye Luke

Lorelai wait

(The meeting with Mike Armstrong)

All right Ms. Gilmore we seem to have everything in order with your contract now all you have to do is sign here

(Mr. Armstrong hands Lorelai a pen and Lorelai looks at the contract but can't seem to get herself to sign the papers)

Diner (Lorelai walks in when Luke is trying to close up)

Yes

(Luke comes out of the storage room)

What

I didn't take the job offer

You didn't

No

Why are you here?

I wanted to give you the answer to your proposal

Which is

I already gave it to you…yes

(Luke brings Lorelai into his arms and kisses her very passionately spinning her around in his arms)

I missed you

I missed you too more then you'll ever know

So you really want to get married

I said yes didn't I?

And you're not leaving

You're never getting rid of me

I never wanted to get rid of you

I love you

I love you too

We're getting married

Yes we are

The End

Review please


End file.
